


溺毙

by icatore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatore/pseuds/icatore
Summary: ◎通篇只有我的胡言乱语，大家见谅。





	溺毙

**Author's Note:**

> ◎通篇只有我的胡言乱语，大家见谅。

今天窗外又下起了雨。

同平常一样，密集的乌云出现在天空中，一滴一滴的雨点渐渐飘落，伴随着风的舞步砸在透明的玻璃上，晕开了一层层涟漪，浓厚的灰暗色笼罩了外面的世界，马库斯伸手轻微触摸了玻璃，冰冷瞬间向他袭来，他缩了缩手指，将自己裹在了厚厚的毛毯中，看着玻璃上倒映出来的自己的身影。

他并没有开灯，雨天昏暗的光线从窗外透了过来，渐渐的模糊了马库斯身影，这时候他的眼睛亮的惊人，那双异色的眼瞳就如同上好的宝石，哪怕灰暗也无法掩盖它的光辉，马库斯凝视着被玻璃所模糊的世界，一道闪电唤回了他的意识，外面渐渐响起了雷声，他站起身，毛毯从他的身上滑落，露出了如同蜜糖般肤色的肉体，他几乎浑身赤裸，脖子上戴着金色的项圈，项圈下边坠着一条条细细的金丝，它们贴合在马库斯的肌肤上，划过他的胸膛，轻点他的乳尖，掠过他的小腹，腰身处则是金丝做成的腰带，腰带上还镶嵌着各种绚丽的宝石，金丝争相遮掩着马库斯，他们有的深陷在马库斯的臀缝里，有的则是攀附在光滑的大腿上，有些金丝则是选择遮掩住了马库斯的私处。

那里并没有任何男性象征，只有一个隐秘的穴口，乳白色的液体顺着穴口缓缓流出，在马库斯的大腿根处画出了一道淫糜的痕迹，在金丝的遮掩下显得格外的诱人，手脚上都是沉甸甸的金镯，而乳尖上挂着一对蓝色的乳钉，马库斯浑身上下都是代表情欲的红痕，特别是赤裸的背部，上面甚至还留有显眼的牙印，有的还在向外渗着蓝血，制造它的主人如同宣示主权的耀武扬威。

马库斯又出神的望向了窗外，一个声音将他唤回了现实：“马库斯？”

他转身望向了声音的来源，看到了熟悉的身影和在昏暗灯光下那双蓝眼睛，马库斯张开口：“卡姆斯基？”

卡姆斯基看着马库斯，伸手抚上了他的脸庞，掌中柔软的触感不禁让他着迷，他创造出了马库斯，他给了他足以让任何人癫狂的外貌，或许那双绿眼睛的残缺是个意外，但是异色的双瞳仍为他增添了一丝奇特魅力，他将马库斯按倒在了昂贵的地毯上，看着数不清的金丝随着马库斯身体大幅度运动而闪着迷离的光彩，他伸出手探进了穴口中，感受着里面仍旧充盈着自己的体液，心满意足的笑了，他重重的挺了进去，看着马库斯因为程序反馈而微微颤抖的身体，再加上细碎的呻吟，卡姆斯基感受到了前所未有的充实感。

马库斯是不同的，卡姆斯基和那么多的男男女女共度过夜晚，他也曾使用过性爱仿生人，同样都是滑腻的身躯，妩媚的呻吟，他们却让卡姆斯基感到无趣，他们在意的不过只是他是个年轻的成功者，他们的眼睛从来都没有真正停留在“卡姆斯基”身上，与他们交欢只是一种舒缓欲望的方式，年轻的天才在这个世界上疯狂的寻求着慰藉，但最终他还是选择了马库斯。

卡尔将他教的很好，他一直引导着马库斯的前行，甚至成了马库斯变异的契机，而且马库斯也拥有着一份独特的魅力，他感受着马库斯挤压着他阴茎的内壁，用手抚摸上了镶嵌着乳钉的乳头，刚被钉上乳钉的乳头还很敏感，随着卡姆斯基的触碰，马库斯的呻吟声逐渐变大，他似乎也有意识的克制着自己的声音，但卡姆斯基却略加用力的扯着马库斯的乳头，如同施虐般残忍，乳尖处传来的酥麻的感觉让马库斯有种程序错乱的感觉，他挣扎地想要逃开，但是这有违背了甚至在他脑内的指令，他最终只能颤颤巍巍的瘫软在地毯上，如同溅洒在白色地毯上的蜜糖。

但是他仍就没有忘记将自己修长的小腿缠绕住卡姆斯基，就如同最温顺的宠物在主人的掌心下撒欢，卡姆斯基亲昵的吻了吻马库斯的脸颊，然后用阴茎更为用力地劈开了马库斯的身体，他渴望进入到马库斯身体的最深处，往往在这种时候卡姆斯基才能感受到他与马库斯的契合。

马库斯是由他所造出来的，他是自己的造物，他清楚马库斯身上的每一处敏感点，所以他总会让马库斯做出最原始的反应，他喜欢看到马库斯这般模样，这才是最真实的欲望，不加任何修饰，最纯粹的肉欲。

而且只为自己。

这种想法让卡姆斯基感到了愉悦，他看向了马库斯因为过度的刺激而被泪水充盈的眼睛，他伸出手揉捏着马库斯浑圆的臀肉，感受着饱满的臀肉在自己指缝间，如同从蜜罐里溢出的蜜糖，他释放在了马库斯的身体里，感受着马库斯瞬间收紧的肉壁，看着马库斯向后弓起的腰身和想自己暴露出的毫无防备的颈部，卡姆斯基咬上了马库斯的颈部，如同野兽般的撕咬，马库斯看着自己的处理器向自己提示着皮肤受损，自己闹中似乎有意识告诉他这是杀死他的好机会，他如同被蛊惑一般环上了卡姆斯基的脖子，双手渐渐下滑，最终停留在了卡姆斯基的脖子上，马库斯渐渐的收紧了手，但是卡姆斯基却很平静的望着他，就如同他早已经知晓一般。

马库斯最终还是没能下的了手，他满怀疑惑的倒在了白色的地毯上，他看着外边连绵不断的雨势，他似乎觉得这雨并没有尽头。

“卡姆斯基……这……这不对，我们不应该做这种事情，我为什么会呆在这里？外面为什么会一直在下雨？”

卡姆斯基的眼神暗了暗，露出了懊恼的神情，他从马库斯的身体里退了出来，看着过多的乳白色液体从那个窄小的穴口中缓缓流出，渐渐隐没在白色的地毯中，叹了口气：“果然还是不行吗？”

“没关系，马库斯，让我们在做一次，只要忘掉就好了，忘掉一切，这是多么轻松的一件事情啊。”

莫名的恐慌感包围了马库斯，他不由得往后退却，但是刚经历完激烈的性事让马库斯手脚有些迟钝，他只能感受到眼前逐渐扩大的阴影。

他不想忘记。

他似乎看见了许许多多次他挣扎着想要逃离的场景，但是最终都是徒劳无功。

\--------------------------

卡姆斯基走出了房间，透着玻璃观察着刚被清楚记忆的马库斯，马库斯能看见的也唯有一直在播放着雨景的屏幕。

卡姆斯基看着如同新生的马库斯，不禁感叹道：“这次又能撑多久呢？”

马库斯身处在由卡姆斯基亲手编织的牢笼，周身是永不停歇的雨景，就如同要将他溺毙一般。

卡姆斯基将自己的心锁在了一个他永远不可能听见回应的地方，他痛苦地在自欺欺人，这种如同窒息的让他感觉自己要溺毙于其中。

可悲的神灵爱上了自己的造物，但造物却永远不会知晓。


End file.
